


these are a few of my fafurte things

by awooo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, im sad, so im writing this, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 19:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awooo/pseuds/awooo
Summary: soft crying comes from a room in the hive and meu goes to investigate.





	these are a few of my fafurte things

Quiet, quick sobs could be heard from inside the bedroom. A knock rapped on their door, followed by a soft and somewhat comforting voice.  
  
"Damz?"  
  
Meulin hadn't seen much of her matesprit since she had entered their hive. She was quite worried about her. She knocked again, but seeing as she couldn't feel any vibrations through the door, she cracked the door open.  
  
There she sat, the most beautiful troll Meulin had ever seen, in a desk chair with her head in her hands. The red tint in her skin was more prominent today. That usually happened when Damara was really upset about something. It was one of the many things that Meu had noted since they started hanging out together.  
  
Not wanting to intrude, the olive troll whispered quietly through the door to the other. She wanted to know what was wrong, but she also wanted to know she would be comfortable with sharing in the first place.  
  
The ram girl heard the soft whispers and instantly felt better, even if it was just a little bit. She peeked through her rust-tinted fingers, smiling a bit through the tears. Meulin took this as initiative to come in. She did so slowly, as to not upset Damara more by being too intrusive. Despite the tough exterior that she typically put up, she was a rather soft troll.  
  
Meulin sat next to her matesprit, pulling up a chair. She wasn't sure if it was okay for her to put her arm around the rust blood as comfort, but she decided to anyways. The other jolted slightly, but settled down. Meulin leaned in really close to Damara, smiling sweetly. She closed her eyes as she hummed a familiar tune very softly.  
  
"Raindrops on roses... and whiskers on kittens..."  
  
"Bright copper kettles... and... warm winter mittens," Damara joined in, her voice shaky.  
  
"Brown paper packages tied up with strings," Meulin nuzzled into Damara's neck, sharing her warmth. Her hair soaked up some of her tears.  
  
"These are a few of my favurite things~" They both sang the last part together and Damara smiled. Meulin was relieved to see that she wasn't crying anymore. She reached up a hand to wipe her cheek clean of red tears.  
  
"Now," she began, "What's got mew all frazzled?"  
  
The rust blood thought it was silly now. "I was thinking..." she thought about her next words wisely, hoping they were right. "About dumb boys."  
  
They shared a smile and both laughed slightly. "Mew know, I do that sometimes, too. But then I think 'really, Meu! Mew're with this amazing girl! Don't think about the fuckers furom the past. :33'"  
  
Damara wasn't sure how Meulin said that, but smiled none the less. "Yes..." She looked deep into her matesprit's eyes. "Hey, Meuwu?"  
  
"Nyeah, Damzam?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love mew too."

**Author's Note:**

> depression hit me like a freight train so i wrote this lil fic,,  
> its not much but i feel better after writing it.  
> sorry abt any typos!  
> comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
